


A Five Star Experience

by sitabethel, Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hotel Sex, Jim is a Little Shit, Kinda Cracky, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Lots of foul language, M/M, Seriously it's like a bad porno, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: The couple in the next room over are keeping Marik and Bakura up with their loud love-making. Marik and Bakura decide to get even.





	A Five Star Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosRocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/gifts).



> Happy SUPER belated birthday to ChaosRocket! Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to Sitabethel for writing the sex scene!
> 
> Based on a conversation in our thiefshipping group about [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lu5z7rWMvK1ql7ul6o1_500.png) picture from [Texts From the Shadow Realm](http://textsfrom-theshadowrealm.tumblr.com/).

The pillow wrapped around Malik's head muffled his groan. Unfortunately, it wasn’t helping to muffle the much louder moans and exclamations filtering through the too-thin walls of their reputedly decent hotel room.

Giving up on the idea of sleep altogether, Marik slammed the pillow back down onto the bed and flopped onto his back.

Bakura laughed.

“What the hell are you so happy about? You can’t tell me this isn’t pissing you off, too. They’ve been at it for hours now!”

Bakura rolled his eyes. “It’s been like, forty minutes.”

“Feels like an eternity.”

Laying on his side facing Marik, Bakura gave a lazy half-shrug and met Marik’s frown with a smirk.

“Stop enjoying this and be miserable with me.”

“No. Your pissy comentary amuses me.”

Marik huffed and folded his arms behind his head. “You won’t find it so funny tomorrow when I’m taking my frustrations out on you.”

Bakura snorted. “How would that be different from any other day?”

“Because on top of everything else, we still have to try and be civil with Ishizu and Rishid--and you have a hard time being civil when you’re  _ not _ sleep-deprived. You’re going to say something stupid and snappy, and I’ll snap back, and then--Oh for  _ fuck’s sake! _ ” Marik pounded on the wall repeatedly as the moans grew in frequency and volume, but still showed no sign of ending. It didn’t seem to have any effect, so he shouted “SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!” which yielded similar results.

Marik growled as he sat up and slumped back against the headboard.

“I don’t know what ‘Jim’ is doing to her, but I wish he’d fucking cut the foreplay already and get on with it.”

“You know…” Bakura began slowly. “It won’t help us get to sleep any faster, but if you want to get a little payback…”

Marik looked over at him, his frown melting into a sly grin. “What did you have in mind?”

X

“I’m  _ telling _ you! We never ordered any room service!”

“I’m sorry sir,” the poor bellhop said. “I was told to bring it to room 318.”

“Why the hell would we order coffee and pie at eleven o’clock at night?” Jim demanded.

Marik and Bakura had their ears pressed to their door. They were gasping laughter into the each other’s shoulders as Jim insisted there had been a mistake and that he wasn’t paying for food he’d never ordered. A moment later they heard the door slam.

“Oh gods,” Bakura sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. “Did you hear how pissed he was?”

“I think they were finally close when the food arrived.  _ Fuck _ , that was funny.”

“Mm. Too bad it won’t work twice.”

“Maybe not, but I have another idea…”

They climbed back on the bed and listened intently as the happy couple resumed. Once the moans and “oh gods” had started up again, Marik had Bakura hand him the phone.

“Front desk,” greeted a bored female voice.

“Hi, I was wondering, can we have extra towels brought up to our room?”

“How many and what room?”

“Four should be fine. Room 318 please.”

“I’ll send someone up.”

The line clicked shut, and Marik and Bakura exploded into peels of pillow-stifled laughter.

“They are  _ not _ going to be happy,” Bakura snickered.

Sure enough, more knocking sounded next door not five minutes later, quickly followed by cursing that wasn’t remotely euphoric.

_ “What the hell is it now?” _ they heard Jim ask. The knocks repeated as muted stomps made their way across the carpet. “I’m coming!”

“Not if we can help it, you prick,” Marik muttered. Bakura cackled.

More shouting ensued. Jim told the service attendant that they hadn’t ordered any towels and that they weren’t going to need anything else that night. The door slammed, followed by silence.

Marik and Bakura listened for a few minutes, and when there came no signs of them starting back up, Marik sank back down to his pillow and sighed in relief.

“Thank the gods! I think they finally got the hint.”

Bakura nodded, laying down on his side again and wrapping his arm around Marik’s back. Marik scooted a bit closer to nuzzle into Bakura’s neck.

He was just beginning to doze when the exclamations returned with renewed vigor.

“Rrrrrrrgh!” Marik sat back up and glared at the wall behind their headboard. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I think they’re doing it now to spite us more than anything,” Bakura guessed, rubbing at his eyes.

The protest of Jim’s mattress springs carried clearly through the wall. Jim and his partner banged the bed into the wall in annoying, rhythmic booms, causing the picture above Marik and Bakura’s bed to rattle above them. Cries of “Yes! Deeper Oh, yeah! Right there!!” and “Harder--faster! Oh, god! Make me yours, baby!” were being screamed loud enough that people several rooms down the hall probably heard.

Marik rolled his eyes. “Gods, could they sound  _ more _ like a sleazy porno?”

“You know,” Bakura purred, tracing a finger along Marik’s spine, “I bet we could be  _ way _ louder than them.”

Marik turned and smirked at him. Crawling over, he pushed Bakura onto his back before straddling him. He bent over and sucked on Bakura’s bottom lip, tasting his groan as Bakura rolled his hips up into Marik’s.

“I agree. Let’s show Jim how it’s really done.”

He wrenched Bakura’s hair in both hands, lifting Bakura’s face up so they could drag their lips against each other. Bakura hitched up again. Marik could feel the growing stiffness press between his legs. He kissed his way down to Bakura’s throat, and felt the rumble of Bakura’s laugh against his lips.

“What kind of stupid name is Jim anyway?” Marik sneered as he rumpled Bakura's shirt up over his head and slung it to the floor. “Make sure you scream my name loud enough to make Min himself blush.” 

“You got it.” Bakura kicked off his pants. “In fact, why don't I give those creeps a play by play?” 

“Hmmm… yes, and I think I know the perfect act to get you at your loudest.” 

Marik rushed down Bakura's body. His kisses were sloppy and wet, and when he reached Bakura's cock, Bakura didn't have to think about being loud. 

“Fuck!” Bakura's fingers gripped Marik's hair as Marik’s lips shot up and down like a well oiled piston. “Yes! Fuck! Marik! I love when you suck my cock! Take it deeper! Yes, gods, yes!”

Marik knew Bakura's dirty talk was more for their audience than for Marik. Nevertheless, Marik's cock got so hard from Bakura's screaming that he had to pause to strip out of his boxers and night shirt.

“Don't stop, you bastard, I was already about to come right down your throat!” 

Marik laughed, covering his mouth to mute the sounds--unlike Bakura, who spread his legs wider as he twisted his own nipples and shouted.

“Please! Please! Don't tease! I'll do anything you want! Any position! Any act! Just suck me off a little longer!” 

It was hard to seal his lips around Bakura's shaft when Marik wanted to roll across the bed in laughter, but--funny as it was--it was also hot as fuck, so Marik cleared his mind and returned to slurping Bakura's shaft right down to his base.

“ _ Mmmmm _ \- like that! Suck me! Suck me harder!”

Through the thin plaster and drywall, they could hear the shouts of  _ Jim, Jim, Jim,  _ growing in pitch and intensity. Clearly they struck a nerve, and that beautiful success, and the spite of them having to show up their neighbors in the first place, and the genuine erotic sounds screaming from Bakura's mouth, all spurred Marik to truly drive Bakura out of his fucking mind with desire.

Marik pulled away from Bakura's cock and plunged his tongue up Bakura's asshole.

“Sweet, fucking gods! Holy fuck! Oh, gods, Marik! Oh my fucking gods!” 

And none of  _ that  _ screaming was for show. Bakura merely had a thing for rim jobs, but it'd been awhile since his last one. Marik circled his tongue like a cyclone, getting Bakura good and wet for later. Marik flicked after a few moments, and then sucked, always changing it up to keep Bakura writhing.

“That's right! Oh yes! Eat out my entire fucking asshole! Gods, yes! Get me wet with your tongue! Hot fucking damn, fuck me with that perfect mouth of yours! Holy fuck, I can't take much more of this! Marik! I need your cock fucking inside me! Right! Now! Right! Fucking! Now! FUCK!” 

Marik enjoyed teasing Bakura. He wanted to swirl his tongue in playful spirals along Bakura's soft, pink skin all night long, but Bakura's earnest demands, and the way Bakura twisted in pleasure were a little too much for Marik to continue playing a slow game. He wiped his mouth, grabbed the lube from their suitcase, and saturated his cock.

“Up.” Marik grabbed Bakura by the hair and pulled him to his feet.

Their pathetic neighbors were doing their best, but the high pitched shouts of  _ yeah, right there,  _ and  _ harder sweety, harder, you're such a beast  _ were pathetic compared to Bakura's filthy mouth. 

Marik locked his gaze on Bakura. His face was flushed, and his white hair reached out in one hundred different directions. Dragging Bakura from the bed, Marik slammed him against the wall beside the nightstand. Bakura smacked into it hard enough to make the pictures rattle. Marik lifted Bakura up, pushed him against the drywall, found Bakura's asshole, and glided in quick and easy. 

“ _ Ah-ahh-ah-ahh-ah-ahhhh!”  _

Bakura's voice was a string of vowels as he adjusted to Marik's size and quick thrusts. Once he recovered, he rapped his knuckles against the wall, cackling at the ceiling for a moment before whooping.

“You like this, Jim? Bet you wish you were getting fucked like this, Jim! Ah! Fuck!” 

They heard angry pounding right next to Bakura's head. Marik sneered.

“Fuck you, Jim! You started this, now sit back and take it till I'm done!” Marik screamed at the wall. 

“Marik! Marik! Yes! Fucking ram me right through this wall!”

Bakura's hair splayed around him, and sweat rolled down their bodies. Adrenaline and lust whirlpooled inside of Marik. He hadn't felt such a rush of power since Battle City when he'd been sure of his success and inevitable ascension to the throne.

The next room over, the woman's screams peaked, and then they heard a low-toned moan, but Marik didn't really care about them. His and Bakura's lovemaking fully absorbed him, and he found Bakura's cock and fisted him.

More banging shook their wall. From the sound of it, both Jim and his partner were trying to exact their small and petty vengeance. Marik didn't even acknowledge them with a laugh. Instead he sped up his hand. He kept each flick quick and close to Bakura's cockhead.

“Yes! Yes! Touch me! Stroke me! Fuck me! Marik I'm gonna come!” Bakura clenched his teeth, screwed his eyes shut, and hissed as he fountained between them. 

He shot so high up in his ecstasy that a dab managed to land on his flushed cheek. Marik smiled, feeling high off of the moment, of being able to drive Bakura that wild. He licked the speck clean and then gave Bakura a quick kiss. 

Marik realized they didn't know the woman's name. They'd grown to personally hate Jim in the last hour and a half, but they didn't know who else they were competing against. Bakura was still screaming Marik's name, and Marik decided the only polite thing to do was introduce Bakura to their neighbors as well.

“Bakura!” Marik screamed. “Bakura that was so hot! Fuck! Bakura you’re so tight! Gods, I fucking love you!”

“What?” Bakura's mouth went slack, all his other words failing him although his exhales were still loud huffs.

“I love fucking you!” Marik screamed in semi-panic. “I-I- meant…” 

Bakura grabbed the back of Marik head and pulled their chests a little closer together. Nuzzling into Marik's hair Bakura whispered.

“Marik, come for me. Not for them, come just for  _ me _ .” 

Marik's heart already stampeded through his chest, but Bakura's rough whisper made Marik's heartbeat stutter. The pounding from the other side of the wall was useless, white noise; all Marik could hear was Bakura's moans. Marik pushed his hips faster. His body trembled as his orgasm swooped up from deep inside his belly and then soared through every single nerve.

“Bakura! Bakura! Bakura! Oh gods!” Marik's voice cracked he screamed so loud, but he'd forgotten why they'd started banging in the first place as the scent of their sweat and cologne overpowered Marik. 

He came for a long time, and had to lean against the wall as his shaking arms tried not to drop Bakura. Marik stumbled to the bed and fell back. Grunting when his scars hit the bed, he rolled over onto his side. Jim was shouting some sort a threats from across the way, and any other time Marik might have gone to his door to pick a fight, but the sight of Bakura filled Marik’s vision and distracted him.

“I think we won.” Bakura grinned.

“You were talking so dirty, I think Jim might be screaming at us still because you challenged his sexually a bit.” 

“Yeah, if smut talk was an Olympic event, I’d probably have another gold trinket to wear around my neck all the time.”

Marik laughed, combing his fingers through Bakura's hair. “But hey, listen. They finally shut the fuck up, so mission success.” 

“So…” Bakura drew circles on the sheets between them.

“So, yeah. We better get to bed. We still have to get up pretty early in the morning.” Marik shifted back into his proper place.

“Are we going to pretend you didn't say it?” Bakura glanced at the wall they'd been pressed against only a moment before.

“Well, you didn't say it back, so-”

“Did you mean it? Or was that really a slip up?” 

“It was a slip up.” Marik hugged one of the extra pillows. “And I meant it.”

“You really meant it?” 

The smile on Bakura's face was unlike anything Marik had ever seen. It was crooked, and huge, and… and joyous. Marik really couldn't ever remember seeing such a bright, genuine happiness on Bakura's face before--although sometimes he caught something near it on Bakura’s face when they were laughing together late at night, or when Bakura thought Marik wasn't looking. The smile was so real, that Marik felt himself mirroring it.

“Yeah, I… really do.”

Bakura didn't say it back, but Marik hadn’t expected him to say it back so soon. Nor did it matter. Bakura cupped Marik's cheeks and leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss. As their lips kneaded together, their fingers caressed each other's bodies--as tender and quiet as they’d been rough and noisy moments before.

Another thirty minutes passed before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
